Come Back To Me
by Mononoke-hime x sukai kurora
Summary: Steve McGarrett and Catherine Rollins have a final farwell.


_Come Back To Me_

It was an early Hawaiian morning. The sunset was beautiful, and that would be enough to make Steve McGarrett smile.

But not today. Steve McGarrett knew well enough that he could not come back from this very mission. He knew very well that he could not come back to her. Steve loved Lieutenant Catherine Rollins more than he could admit. He knew that from the moment he had first kissed her five years ago, when he was still a SEAL, and when she was still a young Navy recruit.

She had done many "favors" for him as the leader of Five-0, the special task force established in Hawaii. As always, Catherine suggested dinner when she was off leave. Most of the time, they didn't make it to dinner. Truth be told, Steve had enough contacts to not ask Catherine for favors, but he preferred her. He liked hearing her voice, and her telling him that she owed him dinner.

"Good morning, Lieutenant." Steve walked over to the sleeping form lying in the bed. He kissed her forehead.

"Good morning, Commander." Catherine cracked a grin as she lifted herself up to kiss Steve between the eyes. Steve couldn't help but groan with pleasure. They had always played this game, saying good morning to each other before one them would be overcome by passion.

"Today is the day?" Catherine whispered to Steve as he kissed her neck.

"Yes." Steve said, looking at her now. "Today is the day." He saw that there was something more than sadness in her brown eyes.

"How do you know that you're not coming back?" Catherine asked, her eyes tearing a little. She stood up to her full height as he started to turn away.

"I don't know." Steve confessed. He faced her again. "I don't know if I'll come back in one piece either, Cat." said Steve, using the nickname he had given to Catherine. "I want you to know that I love you."

Suddenly Catherine seemed smaller before his eyes. The brave and fierce woman that Steve had come to admire was replaced by a fearful figure that was shedding tears.

Steve held Catherine in his arms. "Always remember that I love you Cat. Always remember that." He felt Catherine stand straighter in his arms, and once more he gazed into the brown eyes that he loved so much.

"I know you do." Catherine said. Her eyes no longer betrayed the fear that she had felt. "Try to come back, Commander." Then she paused for a kiss.

It went on like this for a couple of minutes before Steve heard Danny honk his horn. He pulled away from Catherine.

"I've got to go, Cat." Steve said. Catherine betrayed no emotion, and only nodded. As he exited out the door, Steve looked back. He saw that Catherine was on the stairway, looking back at him. _Would this be the last time?_ Steve wondered.

"I love you." Catherine said. She repeated it again. "I love you."

Steve swallowed the emotions in his heavy heart. He looked at the woman he loved one last time.

"I promise I'll try to come back."

Then he closed the door behind him.

* * *

><p>"So," Danny said when Steve had opened the door to the passenger side. "How was your night last night?"<p>

"It was good." Steve said. He didn't even try to hide that he didn't know what Danny was talking about.

"I see you are taking the passenger side today." Danny said, making an effort to start a conversation.

"I am." Steve's mind was still on Catherine.

Danny waved his hand in Steve's face. "Is something wrong, Rambo? What are thinking about? Are thinking about blowing Wo Fat's brains out?"

Steve paused for a moment. "I'm thinking about Catherine," he confessed. He made an effort to not show how agonizing it was. "I might not see her again."

"You love her, don't you?" Danny's question was sincere.

"I do." Steve was thinking of Catherine again. He was glad that he had told her that he loved her. "I love her very much." Would he see her again?

Danny watched his partner carefully. "You'll see her again, Steve. " He said this as if he read Steve's mind. "You made a promise?"

Steve nodded.

"In all the gun-blazing day I've known your crazy ass, Super SEAL, I have never seen you break a promise." Danny advised Steve, who was silent.

"Thanks, Danno."

Danny didn't even react. "You're welcome, partner."


End file.
